Bucket Shadow
Bucket Shadow appeared in 2014 TV series called Ressha Sentai ToQger. Bucket Shadow (バケツシャドー Baketsu Shadō) is a Shadow Monster that appears in Station 5: The Other Side of the Line Has Vanished of Ressha Sentai ToQger. This gluttonous Shadow Monster armed with the Top Lid Big Mouth (上ぶた系ビッグマウス Uebuta-kei Biggu Mausu) was sent by Nero to collect darkness, by eating every scrap of food from Omari Station, which he had taken over into Harapeko Station. Doing so, he had made a considerable amount of darkness, enough to sever the Rainbow Line tracks and make the ToQgers break out the Car Carrier Ressha. During Bucket Shadow's takeover, a few residents retreated to the mountains, though didn't bring enough supplies with them. While rounding up some food that the residents had tried to hoard from the glutton, he did battle with the four ToQgers, with Right having been separated from the group when his car from the Car Carrier Ressha flew into the mountains thanks to him overdoing it with Imagination. However, when Bucket Shadow demanded food from the ToQgers, he was dismayed when they had none, so he sent them flying and he fled by power-leaping onto roof-tops. After devouring the last stash of milk from a household with an infant (and eating the glass bottle it was in), he then smelled cooked fish in the mountains, where the ToQgers happened to be, lead by a vengeful Right who heard about what Bucket Shadow has done to the town. To satisfy his gluttony, he attacked ToQ 1Gou, who had a stick with one of the cooked fish on him, but deftly avoided the Shadow Monster and bounded him to a tree with some rails from the Rail Slasher, and began taunting Bucket Shadow with the food on a stick until he ate it all to show Bucket Shadow how all his victims had felt. Unrepentant, he finally broke free from his bindings and tried to attack Right, only to be judo thrown away. ToQ 1Gou then Norikae Changes with Green and Yellow, sticking the Tunnel Axe into Bucket Shadow's mouth and pummeled the Monster with the Shingo Hammer. Once wounded enough, the ToQgers formed the Renketsu Bazooka and destroyed Bucket Shadow with the Rainbow Rush, it turning into a gigantic fish that devoured him. Bucket Shadow then was enlarged, and did battle with ToQ-Oh, who immediately combined with the Car Carrier Ressha, forming ToQ-Oh Car Carrier. The Ressha Combination then whaled hits on the Shadow Monster, and when the Monster tried to eat the Car Carrier part, ToQ-Oh simply punched him hard in the mouth, then ended Bucket Shadow with the Car Carrier Dash. Bucket Shadow was among the Shadow Monsters that were brought back as ghosts by Tombstone Shadow, they were weaker than when they were living and unable to grow when defeated. He was destroyed again by ToQ 1gou's Rail Slasher. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Animate Objects Category:Characters Portrayed by Daiki Nakamura Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2014 Category:Super Sentai Universe Category:Characters Portrayed by Keizo Yabe